Traditionally, an ophthalmic device, such as a contact lens, an intraocular lens, or a punctal plug, included a biocompatible device with a corrective, cosmetic, or therapeutic quality. A contact lens, for example, may provide one or more of vision correcting functionality, cosmetic enhancement, and therapeutic effects. Each function is provided by a physical characteristic of the lens. A design incorporating a refractive quality into a lens may provide a vision corrective function. A pigment incorporated into the lens may provide a cosmetic enhancement. An active agent incorporated into a lens may provide a therapeutic functionality. Such physical characteristics are accomplished without the lens entering into an energized state. An ophthalmic device has traditionally been a passive device.
Novel ophthalmic devices based on energized ophthalmic inserts have recently been described. These devices may use the energization function to power active optical components. For example, a wearable lens may incorporate a lens assembly having an electronically adjustable focus to augment or enhance performance of the eye.
Moreover, as electronic devices continue to be developed and miniaturized, it is becoming increasingly more likely to create wearable or embeddable microelectronic devices for a variety of uses. For example, in one unrelated field, the study of brain activity through frequency analysis has been rapidly growing. Typically in these studies researchers place electrodes on the scalp and measure brainwaves that are produced by neurons. The measured brainwaves are used to identify patterns and correlate them to specific brainwave frequencies resulting from a specific brain activity/function. Some of the techniques that have been explored to monitor the brain function/activity and record brainwave data include electrocorticography and electroencephalography. Using these techniques, researchers have been able to monitor consciousness in patients with traumatic injuries, and in studies of epilepsy and sleep, for example.
Frequency recognition software has also been improved over time. For example, in speech recognition software, the software can make deductions about what a specific person is saying with only limited prior analysis of certain words. The specific pre-recorded frequencies of those words can be used to deduct additional frequencies/words without having to pre-record those. Accordingly, with the quickly developing frequency recognition software and brainwave study techniques and studies, it is desired to come up with new devices and associated methods that can be used to analyze and monitor brainwaves in useful manners.